Sadness or Happiness II
by o0Rin0o
Summary: When Aisha find herself in a world of nothingness, she learned something about her death and how it affected everyone around her. She learned that she should never have died for Elsword... Sequel to Sadness or Happiness. Contains ElswordxAisha RavenxRena.
1. Illusion

**The sequel of Sadness or Happiness  
I don't own anything XD! **

****_Here are the Classes:_  
_Elsword- Rune Slayer_  
_Aisha- Elemental Master_  
_Rena- Wind Sneaker_  
_Raven- Blade Master_  
_Eve- Code Empress_  
_Chung- Deadly Chaser _

* * *

Chapter I: Illusion

Aisha's POV:  
There was nothing but darkness, the light was dim and there was no sound. I could feel the chill in my heart. I wanted to get up but something kept me put. I wonder if this is what you call 'death'. Elsword wasn't there, I died for Elsword. No… I want to die WITH Elsword, but right now Elsword isn't by me at all. Where was he? Is this what you call emptiness? The dark aura just kept on filling my world. My mind was confused and lost, did I die or is this just another dream of mine? The last light I last saw was the powerful skill that Azuma gave out, and the last smile I've seen since then was oka-san's. Out of nowhere _his _smile gushed in my head, _his _words, and kindness. Every memory of mine turned into tears that can't be seen. I wish that he's here with me, right by my side, cheering me on with his ignorant, yet kind, comments. Right before he died, he told me that he died in the real world, but he is still alive inside of me. Tears started to flow out of my eyes, I wanted to see him one more time. Suddenly, I felt slight warmth on my lips. I could feel a presence of someone infront of me. Whoever the person infront of me may be, I knew it in my heart that he was dear to me. I opened my eyes, in front of me was a red headed boy. I knew it! It was Elsword! Soon the warmth disappeared, I reached out my arms to hug him. He smiled gently. I hope this is reality, not a dream. The hug broke off.  
"Elsword," I started. "Is this death? Or is this my dream?"  
"…" he didn't reply.  
I was confused, I fear that this isn't reality. No matter what I do he wouldn't talk to me. Elsword turned around and started to walk away, I wanted to run after him but my foot was stuck to the floor, I reached out my hand, wanting to reach him. The world began to fade…

The sun shines brightly on my face, blinding my eyes. I looked around, there were blue colored beautiful houses of various sizes, and this town reminds me of Hamel. I have a feeling inside of me that I needed to go to the Hamel castle, I run at my fastest speed to the castle. The golden gate stood infront of me, two guards stood infront of the gate.  
"Ummmm… I am Aisha," I started. Before I could even continue my sentence, I noticed that the guard wasn't even paying attention to me. I waved my hand infront of them, but it seems like that I was invisible to them, without any hesitation, I opened the gate and walked in the castle. It was just the way I'd last seen it. I saw Chung talking to one of the butlers.  
"What do you mean she's dead?" Chung retorted.  
"I am sorry but clearly she's dead…" the butler apologized.  
"It couldn't be something's not right… I am sure she figured out the powerful spell, with that spell you can destroy anything."  
"Or retrieve anything."  
"Still either way she could have destroyed that guy!"  
As I listened to their conversation, I was lost and confused. _Who are they talking about? Could it be that they are talking about me? _A dark mist surrounded me, I got yanked down to a place of nothing, but darkness.

Again I opened my eyes, this time I was in a wooden cabin. It was the cabin where we were at before we came to Hamel. I slowly walked into the living room, there I saw everyone. They were all depressed…  
"I should have gone with her," Raven said. "I should never have left her alone. It's all my fault."  
"Raven, it's not your all fault." Rena cherished. "Remember, I was with you too. So, it's like a half-and-half."  
Raven shook his head. "Well, I hope that they will have a happy afterlife…"  
"Well we can't give up hope now!" Rena said. "We have to believe that they are just unconscious, and you have to take care of them until they wake up again."  
"But that's impossible Rena," Raven said. "We can't just sit here pretending that any of it never happened. We just have to accept the fact that they are dead!"  
"I KNOW!" Rena yelled. "I know, I don't want to know the fact that MY BEST FRIENDS are dead, whenever that thought come up to me I would always get this unrelieved feeling, and… a… and…"  
Tears started to fill Rena's eyes, Raven slowly placed his arms around Rena. This feeling of guilt gave me a shiver down my spine. I somewhat felt sorry that I am dead. A small dark mist surrounded me, and I began to fade to nothingness.

The mist somewhat teleported me to a dark forest, I saw Eve, hugging Moby and Reby. It was the first time that I've seen tears in Eve's eyes. _Didn't she say that she didn't have any feelings? _Maybe she does but she just never notices it, just like my feelings for Elsword, I didn't realize that I have feelings for Elsword until the very last minute.  
"Moby," Eve started. "I don't know what this is, but there are images of the past. They just kept on replaying in my head, causing what humans call it _Tears, _they are painful. I don't know what is wrong with my system today… I should probably shut it down."  
Eve pressed the button shut down, and her system started to disappear. Once again a black mist surround me, I slowly disappeared…

I appeared again, this time I was in a field with nothing but grass… I saw a girl with purple short hair, similar to mine, training in the field. I walked closer to her to get a good look at her. As I walked towards her, a silver dagger landed before me.  
"Whoever you are don't come any closer to ME!" the girl yelled.  
"You can see me?" I said, shocked.  
"Of course I can," the girl replied. "I am not blind."  
"Well, I am not anyone you need to be afraid of…"  
"Ummmm… okay."  
"My name is Aisha, what's yours?"  
"Alexia, by the way you look torn and mess up. What happened?"  
"Well it's a long story…"  
"Nothing's a long story, tell it to me…"

* * *

**Finally updated~  
Please R&R  
I will update the next chapter as soon as possible **


	2. The Conflict of Happiness

******Short Chapter XD**

* * *

**Chapter II: The Conflict of Happiness**

_**Part I**_  
"So you are saying that you think that you are in an illusion?!" Alexia shouted.  
"Ya, I guess…" I replied. "So, I was shocked when you said you could see me."  
"Well, my childhood friend said that I have a special kind of power, he told me that not everyone has the same power that I have."  
"Wow, he must've been an important friend…"  
"He is actually, but I guess he disappeared out of nowhere, and I think he ran away because he hated everything there is in this world to him, I don't really know…"  
Alexia's expression seems as if she was about to cry, I admire her dignity, and her bravery. I don't even believe that she is real though. Her childhood friend must hate her while she doesn't… _wow tough life! _  
"Well, anyways, you said that guy that you died for is your lover?" she asked.  
"Ya…" I replied.  
"Well, first of all, I am sure that you are not dead, you might just be unconscious. If you would when you've awaken in the real world, come and find me again, maybe I could fix something…"  
"Wait! How do I know if you are real?!"  
"Didn't I tell you that I have a special kind of magic?"  
"Ya… but… what can you fix even if I come and find you?"  
"Let me tell you a secret… _I have healing magic…_ I can your lover back to life…"

Her words caught my attention, she could bring Elsword back to life! That means everything to me, Elsword and I can restart the whole relationship thing again… _I feel SO happy. _I've never felt this happy in my life before!

"But," she continued. "Even if I bring him back to life, he will forget the precious thing that matters to him most, meaning he will forget everything about you, Aisha… and one more request, you have to give me something in return, that is if he didn't make that bond that you and him use to have in 1 year, then he belongs to me."

Alexia was a nice, innocent person, but she has a dark side of her… if she brings Elsword back to life he would forget everything about me, and I have one year to build back our bonds if I don't she will make Elsword fall in love with her?!

_Is Elsword better off dead?_

Elsword's future will be up to me. The ending will be my decision, I have to make him remember me once more. I can't let someone who barely knows him take him away from me. I have to make me mine once more, there's no doubt, but if I fail I have to promise myself not to cry. If I cry, I should have never brought him back to life. If I walk down that path I can't turn back whatsoever. _Elsword, I am going to bring you back, and make you mine! _

"I agree," I finally said. She nodded and gave me a smirk. A gale of black mist suddenly whipped me away, I looked at the bright light diminished by the dark mist. From now on I must stay strong… I will, no I must make Elsword mine once more. _Elsword, I promise that everything will be back to how it was… _

_**Part II  
**_A sudden gush of wind hit my face, I woke up in an instance. The place I was at is dark and scary in a sort of way. Right beside me was Elsword... his face was pale. Before I go and find Alexia I must preserve him somewhere. I closed my eyes trying to think of a spell, I rose out my hands and recited a spell. The place where we were glowed bright and bright each and every minute, I opened my eyes and looked around. There was a ruby crystal in my hands. This crystal is Elsword's spirit, he is dead and his spirit will disappear within 48 hours after his death. I was on the run, I must find the whereabouts of Alexia…

* * *

******Please R&R XD**

Next Chapter will be updated sometime soon :)


	3. Not Everything is Perfect

**Here's this weeks update  
I will try to update every week... (But I don't promise )**

* * *

Chapter III: Not everything is perfect

Sweat dripping from my forehead, I was in a rush. There was a day left until Elsword's spirit disappears. I must find Alexia, and soon. From my memory, Alexia lived in a house within the wood, and the plain, it finally hit me… _Alexia is at Altera Plain! _That place is a long way from Hamel, but I must make it there no matter what! After I find my way out of here I must find Ariel and ask her if she have any transportation tickets to Altera, those transportation tickets cost a fortune, but it didn't matter to me. I don't care how expensive it is or if it would kill me to reach there. I have to at least try and possibly make it. I must try! I was running at my fastest speed. A twig caught my leg, and I suddenly fell on my knees. The leggings I have on was ripped, my knee was painted in the color of red, and a slight scar my leg. I must continue on until I fade to dust, even if I've lost my legs and arms I would still try my very best to reach my destination, even if I am in so much pain I would still try. I cannot give up, I mustn't! I stood up, I was running as fast as I could, I fell again, this time my ankle was the one that made me stop. I must have twisted my ankle. I try to stand up but couldn't.  
_Are you going to give up? _ A voice said to me. I shook my head. The eagerness of me getting to Altera was rising higher and higher. Suddenly, a bright light of happiness shone before me. I tried to keep my eyes open but I close them instead. A slight teardrop fell infront of me, there, I fainted…

When I finally opened up my eyes, a girl was smiling at me, her purple hair resembles mine but instead it was short, her look made me remember Alexia…  
"Alexia?" I questioned.  
"Yup, it's me, and you are Aisha, right?" she replied.  
"Ya and, I have this." I slowly pulled out the spirit stone, the ruby red color shined through the wooden house. Alexia smiled, she closed her eyes chanting some spells… numerous brilliance of colors shine through the wood, making the room look like a party house. The house was beautiful. _Finally, finally, I can't wait until you come back to me, we can start everything over, and we can do all kinds of things together! _I couldn't get happier than this. The light stopped, Elsword's body was on lying on the floor, and he was covered with dry blood. Elsword's eyes opened slowly. He got up, staring at the emptiness of the room.  
"Who are you?" he said to me. I stared at him, wordlessly. It felt like an arrow had just pierce my heart, tears wanting to flow out but can't I have to stay strong, I must!  
"I'm Ai…" I got interrupted. Elsword smiled, I was a bit confused.  
"Alexia?" he said in surprise. "I haven't seen you for ages!"  
"El... Elsword?!" Alexia said, in shock. "I can't believe it's you!"  
Alexia ran toward Elsword as she hugged him.

Anger filled my heart, the image of ripping Alexia apart was shining brightly within my heart. I want to rip her in to tiny pieces if I could… what is this feeling? Could I be _jealous_? I shook my head. I looked at Alexia, she tend to give me a smirk. I try to refrain myself from attacking her, but anger, confusion, and jealously possessed me. I couldn't take it anymore! I got a hold of my staff, closed my eyes and started to gain as much mana as I can get. Finally, it reached 400. I ran forward, just when my staff almost touches her. A blackish- silver sword overlapped my staff, that sword was powerful, it was Elsword's. The sadness within me rage me up with despise and anger. I remember this feeling before, it was the time when Azuma killed Elsword with a sword, and this was the same exact feeling. The staff within my hands morphed into a delicate purple sword. The tip of the sword was sharp. I couldn't care less if the opponent is Elsword, after I make my way I will aim at Alexia. That's right Elsword isn't my opponent he's just bait, the real enemy is Alexia. Elsword and my sword touched violently. After a couple of minute, I started to focus on Alexia, finally I made my move. I slightly slide my body downward and then with full speed and a powerful attack, I slam the sword down. Just as I was about to touch her with my destructive sword and watch the blood that flows out of her body, Elsword stood infront of her. Instead of watching her bleed, Elsword was the one paying for my selfish act. The sword that I wield slowly turned back to the staff and vanished, with my head down I opened the door and ran outside. The tears that flowed down my cheeks were unable to resist. I have no right to let the tears flow down my cheeks. This is not right, why did my staff morphed into a dangerous weapon? Why did I have that kind of feeling? The more I think about it the more tears that will flow out of my eyes. Before, Elsword was resurrected by Alexia I already know the consequences. A tap on the shoulder gave me a sudden shock. A guy with red hair and ruby eyes, Elsword, glared at me.  
"What is your motive?" he asked.  
"…" I didn't reply.  
"Do you plan on hurting Alexia?" he questioned. "If what I am saying is correct then I will certainly make you my enemy."  
"Why do you care about her anyways?!" I shouted.  
"S… she's someone very important to me, and she's someone that I can't bear to lose…" He replied with a gentle smile on his face.  
"E… Elsword, do… do you remember who I am?" I said, quietly.  
"Huh? Should I?" he hesitated.  
"Yes! Of course you should remember me! You are someone that's important to me, just like Alexia is to you! You can't forget who I am, you… I… Elsword… Even if I try to explain you wouldn't get it!" I yelled, tears flowing down my cheeks, trying my best to hide it.  
"What do you mean? I've never met you in my life before…" He told me.  
"Elsword, I am sure you have, and I am sure you will… but for now please just accept the fact that I am not your enemy," I gently smiled at him. Elsword nodded and ran off.

Right now my only goal is to make up the memories that we once had and make him remember who I am, and restrain him from Alexia… That is my only goal now…

I slowly walked back to the wooden house, I pushed the door open, Alexia and Elsword was sitting together on the coach. They were both laughing flatteringly. From the corner of my eyes I am sure that they are blushing. _That happiness is supposed to be ours! _Hatred builds up my heart again. I ran out of the house and ran off… I hated this feeling of nothingness. I despise this tragic feeling! Why am I feeling like this? My head was stuffed with questions that can't be answered…

* * *

**Please R&R**


	4. TRUST

**Chapter IV: TRUST**

_A gale of darkness brushed my face, anger and hatred filled my heart, pain unleashed from the depth of my soul. The bright light of the sky gradually turned dark and unfamiliar, the things that flow through my heart are indescribable. I could see the fear and anger inside the staff of mine, the staff was surrounded by an aura. The aura slowly took form as a sword. As the aura flowed into the staff, it morphed into the same sword I wield yesterday. It was clear to me, that the sword was a bunch of my feelings into one, but why was that kind of feeling so strong? Isn't the feeling suppose to be bad? I turned around, I saw myself being controlled by the aura and darkness, and I was attacking some of my precious friends. Why am I doing things like this? WHY?_

I woke up, gasping for air. I grabbed the clock and take a look at the time, it is only two in the morning. I quickly got dressed and dashed out the door.

I took a deep breath, I just love the sight of the beautiful plains. I remember the first time when I showed Elsword a side of me that I would never show anyone else. Those memories that hold truth and meaning are now gone. _Will Elsword ever remember me? _I tried my very best to hold the tears back, if I let them flow out it will be a sign of weakness. It was hard to hold back, a drop of tear touched my hands.

"You know," said a familiar voice. "This is the second time that I see you cry, I never image an enemy like you would show that weakness…"  
"I… I am not your enemy," I said.  
"Ummmm… I don't trust you well enough," he replied.  
"Hey, do you happen to know a guy named Raven, an elf named Rena, a nasod named Eve?"  
"Ya, but how do you know them? You are mysterious…"  
"Well, I am a friend of theirs."  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
"Well I was wondering if you would like to search for them with me…"  
"I don't know… I don't quite trust you."  
"Do you think it is possible for me to gain your trust?"  
"Maybe…"  
"Well, can we go on a search to find them?"

Elsword gave me a nod. _This must be my chance! _I was excited than ever. If I can get him to trust me then I might be able to build up our memories together. I must not fail! I tend to gave him a smile.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, the blinding sun shone above me. I fell asleep on the field, is Elsword here? _Didn't he say that he is going to search for Rena, Raven, and Eve with me? _I began to worry, what if he decided to run away because he want to deny me but don't want to say it to my face. Tons of doubts began to fill up my heart. Suddenly, a familiar voice called to me. I turned around, there he was, Elsword, he was ready to go and waiting for me.

I stood up. I ran inside the house, grabbed my staff and dashed out.  
"Let's go!" I said, enthusiastically.  
"Ummm… are you forgetting to pack?" he asked.  
"Well, I am a magician. I don't need to pack, I could just use a spell and make something appear in front of me," I explained.  
"Oh… I thought you are a knight or something like that," he said.  
"What makes you think that?" I questioned.  
"Well, when you attacked Alexia, you were using a sword and now you are using a staff…" he said.  
"Ya…" I replied. "Well anyways let's get going, we need to reach Bethma by midnight."

While we are walking there wasn't really anything to talk about. It was just awkward silence throughout the whole time. Neither of us could really find a topic to talk about. Before Elsword lost his memories, at a time like this he would be arguing if I was leading the right way or not, or we would be fighting about something that's not worth to fight about. Now the Elsword that stood infront of me was a different Elsword, he wasn't like the one that I know so well. Would he ever remember me?

"Hey," I started. "Who is Alexia? Why is she important to you?"  
"Huh?" he replied. "Well, she's a very important childhood friend."  
"Is that all she is?" I asked.  
"Ya, basically…" he replied, hesitating.

* * *

Elsword's POV-  
The magician was different than other people, I guess she is sort of stubborn, and strong headed. She told me that I should remember her, but I don't… if I did, would she be happy? What if I just pretend to remember who she is, that way maybe I could find out if she is trust worthy or not, but what was I like when I know her? No, I can't pretend to be who I am not!

"Ummm…" she started. "Just wondering, do you have any feelings for Alexia?"  
"Not really, she's just a really good friend…" I answered.  
"What if she said… I… I… love you… to you, what would you do?" She asked.  
"That's a weird question to ask," I replied. "Well, I don't know.  
"Oh…" she finished.

Why is Aisha asking about Alexia? Is Aisha an enemy or is she not? Even if I know her, I would lie to her, just like I did a minute ago. I still can't trust her…

* * *

** PART II**

**Elsword's POV:**  
The sky slowly turned dark, with the sun touching the horizon. I stare out at the forest, looking to see if I could find anything unusual, laying right beside me was Aisha, she may be full of mysteries but she's not as mean and bad as I thought she was. Out of nowhere I could feel that my cheeks are turning red, for a second I thought I was just sweating, but I began to notice that I was blushing… I am blushing?! Why am I blushing? What is this feeling? Why would I blush just because I thought of Aisha? _More importantly, _why am I thinking of her? Suddenly, I felt like thunder has struck me so hard that I would die any second, memories started to fill up my head, memories…

"_Baka! Don't ever give up your life just like that, don't die for someone else. That's nothing but stupidness. If you want that person to be happy too then why not save them with some plan. If they are to die, don't die with them just because you have strong feelings for them…"  
"…Maybe your fight end here but 'our' fight doesn't end here__… …__by the word 'our' means that all of us together! It doesn't matter if you feel like it or not because we are in this together!"_

Finally my head stopped hurting, but what kept me put were those sentences that accumulated into my head a second ago. Who said all that? Did I? I am pretty sure it was me, the voices sounds just like me… but who would I say any of that to? Who is the person that caused me to say that? Is this a fragment of some lost memory? I didn't understand any of this…

**Aisha's POV:  
**I opened my eyes. The first thing I thought of was Elsword, I looked around but couldn't find him. Did he leave just because? Just when tears were about to clash down, I heard footsteps. Someone was here, someone other than Elsword, watching while I sleep. I quickly grabbed my staff and got in a 'ready to fight' position.  
"Who's there?" I yelled at the mist.

Nothing…

All of a sudden two small daggers aimed at me, I quickly dodge the first dagger but was too slow for the next. I was ready, I guess, to see myself bleeding. The dagger flew toward my arm and jabbed in hard, making me drops my staff and bend down in pain. The color of red dripped down my hands and stained my sleeve. I could predict the outcome of the fight, but I could also try my hardest to change it… I quickly yanked out the sharpened knife from my fragile arm, blood was splattering all over the ground. I picked up my staff, with a fast yet elegant motion the nicely fined staff morphed into a deadly sword. I was ready to knock the crap out of whoever stabbed me.

I sensed a presence of someone nearby, I glared out at the wide open, there was nothing. Out of nowhere two more daggers flew by, I know for sure this time that I wasn't going to get stabbed by any of those. I ran toward the direction of the flying daggers. With the sword infront I dashed out, slicing everything that gets in my way, until another blade touched mine. Without hesitation, I sliced mercilessly. A palm suddenly hold the blade, I looked up, standing infront of me was a girl with a braided ponytail, her hair was red. She gave me a smile.  
"You remind me of someone," the woman said. "I'm sorry if I caused that wound of yours, what may I do to help you?"  
"Ummm… well you don't really need to do anything," I replied. "It's only a small cut, I've had worse…"  
"You know," she started. "Come to think of it, you really do resemble to him a little bit… well anyways, I'll help you treat your wound and maybe teach you a few tricks on your sword…"  
"Ummm… excuse me, what's your name?" I asked. The woman didn't reply but simply gave me a grin.

* * *

I sat down on a log, the mysterious red haired women was treating my wound. I wonder who she is and why she would help me after hurting me… it was so strange that I couldn't get a hold of it, and this woman always say that I remind her of someone… _I wonder who… _she looked up at me, as I look back she gave me a grin. Why is she so nice?  
"There you go," she said. "That will do…"  
"Ummm…" I said. "What's your name?" Again, she gave me a grin and looked away…  
"I am truly sorry that I hurt you," she replied. "Do you live around here?"  
"No," I said. "I am just going to Velder…"  
"The capital city, huh," she simply replied. "Here I'll teach you some tricks on your sword."

She stood up, throwing me a wooden sword. "Try swinging it on me," she said. I stood up, running toward her, with a heavy swing I hit her arm… I wonder if I caused her a bruise, she smiled at me, with an elegant swift of her arm, I was on the floor. "Nice hit, but too slow of a reaction," she gave me a constructive criticism. "Try to act without thinking." I took her advice into use, I tried again, but this time I wanted to impress her by making myself unpredictable. I dashed toward her, without thinking, I slide right behind her and smacked the wooden sword right upside her head. But she, of course, blocked it as if she knows my next move. I aimed the sword at her but, to make it unpredictable, I aimed it at her side. She blocked the next move too…  
"How do you know?" I asked.  
"You are very similar to him," she replied. "Even your moves, too." She glared at me with her gentle ruby eyes.  
"You always say I look like someone, but to me you remind me of someone, too."  
"Oh really, who?"  
"Well, this boy, I guess you could call him an idiot… he is stubborn yet so kind. He sometimes acts as if he doesn't care about anything but he really does care just inside his heart, because of his kindness I've fallen for him… yet I was the one who caused him to die. But after I learned something special about 'healing magic' I brought him back to life… I did that because of my selfish reasons… even if he's alive now he has no idea who I am, but seeing you reminds me of him. You know, not everyone these days have ruby eyes and red hair…"  
"May I ask you, what is the name of the boy?"  
"Ummm… El… Elsword…"  
"One more question, does he feel the same way you do for him?"  
"I think he did, before he was brought back to life…"  
"You know, sometimes the most important thing that matters to you can't be easily forgotten. It will eventually come back…"  
"How do you know for sure?"  
"Let's just say, this boy can't easily give up on something… something so important and precious…"  
"How do you know? Do you know him?"

She smiled at me, her ruby eyes shined. "Yes, in fact he is the boy that I said who you resemble to, that boy is determined… I'm sure he will remember you…"  
"One last question… who are you exactly?"  
"I am related to him by blood, in particular, I am his sister…"

With her last word, she disappeared as if she blends in with the mist. I couldn't believe I just met Elsword's sister. I guess I could understand a little why Elsword might have admired her. A tap on my shoulder gave me a sudden chill down my spine, I looked up, and there he was standing behind me glaring at me with his ruby eyes.  
"I looked everywhere for you," he said. "I thought you were attacked by a bear or something!"  
"Well, apparently you are half-correct," I replied, sarcastically, lifting up my injured arm.  
"You are a short-stubborn-weird emotion-reckless girl," he said with a smirk.  
"You call me that while I was fighting and got a bloody arm, you… you up sided red headed jerk!" I said, embarrassed.  
"Well, I am just glad you are fine…" he said with a grin. "Well, we better start walking, we have a long way to go!"

I stared at him, maybe his sister is right. Maybe things are not as bad as I thought it would be… I just need a little bit more time and hope to make him mine once more. I guess he is sort of back to his usual self…

rching for Elsword.


	5. False Answer

******Here's a fast update X.X YAYYYY**

* * *

**Chapter V: False Answer**

**Elsword's POV:  
**"How long is it gonna take to get to Velder?" I complained.  
"I don't know… we are in Feita, so it might not take long…" Aisha replied. "I think we'll be at Velder after we pass through the forests…"  
_**  
**_I looked at Aisha, she sure is short. I think I might have met her before this day, I am sure of it, but there is like this fog preventing me for reaching further into my memories. Aisha did explain to me that I've died and was retrieved by Alexia. A thought came rushing up my brain: _Who is Alexia? _I am sure she was my childhood friend, but now as I deepen my thoughts, I can't think of anything happening between us.

"You look like your sister," Aisha said.  
"Huh?" I replied, confused. "I do, how?"  
"Well, your hair, and your eyes resembles her a bit…"  
"How do you know? You've never met her before…"  
Aisha stopped talking and broke in silence. She mentioned my sister… did she meet her before? Why did she mention that? Questions accumulated inside my head.  
"Have you met my sister before?" I asked.  
"Ummm…" She said. "Well, you see, in the past you showed me a picture of her and you forgot about it, you lost your memories when you've be resurrected."  
"Oh, I lost my memories, of what?"  
"Of… of… m… me"

I glared at her wordlessly, I've forgotten about her. I've never met her until a couple of days ago, when she showed up trying to stab Alexia… I've never met her, or have I? I've felt this feeling once, now it's coming back, this same painful feeling when I thought of Aisha the other day.

_I opened up my eyes, am I in some kind of illusion? I was in a field, I looked at the steep valley, and there I saw a girl I couldn't see her face clearly... I walked closer, as I leaned in, the girl was sleeping. I wanted to run away but I felt like that something is controlling me. Even if I am this close to that girl, her face wasn't clear at all. All of a sudden, the girl lying on the ground, she woke up gasping for air…  
"Are you okay?" My mouth tends to say.  
"Yeah of course, why wouldn't I be?" the girl replied, a drop of tear tricked down her face, with a fake painful smile.  
"Don't smile if you don't feel like it," my mouth kept on running. "If you do that you're nothing but a stupid idiot."_  
_I saw two streams of tears below her eyes, she ran straight into my arms. I wrapped my arms around her to make her feel secure…_

I woke up, a girl with purple hair looked worried. She smiled with relieve. In that illusion, maybe it was the past, the girl's tears were as if it was this purple hair idiot's.  
"Thank god you are okay," she replied, smiling. "I thought you had a heart-stroke or something."  
"Were you really that girl?" I asked.  
"Huh?"  
"Have I ever hugged you when you were sad or scared? Did I ever say: _Don't smile if you don't feel like it, if you do that you're nothing but a stupid idiot?"  
_"How did you? Yes…"

I leaned in, I don't know much of her but she was in my past she must have been someone important to me, her face was pale and red. She was three inches from my lips, just that second a loud _boom _broke the moment. She backed up and I got up, we both run toward the direction of the sound, that when I saw Alexia…

**Aisha's POV:  
**While we were running, the flashback of a second ago was awkward, my face was red _if there wasn't anything that could disrupt us, then would he have… kissed me?! _I tried to get my mind of that moment but for some reason my head is replaying that flashback again and again in my head. We finally came to a stop, Alexia was stand infront of us.  
"BINDING CIRCLE!" she yelled, casting the circle. I looked at her, the awkward thing is that I could move… it was like as if time is frozen. Normally binding circle could last up to 30 second, but this binding circle was different…

"What did you do?" I asked.  
"I froze time with binding circle…" she smirked. "My binding circle is much more advanced than yours, Aisha…"  
"Just what do you want from me?!"  
"It's so simple that it's so hard… I want you to give up on Elsword!"  
"What? How could I possibly do that? You said it yourself, you will give me a year to make up the bond that me and Elsword used to have!"  
"If I let it continue, YOU MIGHT ACTUALLY MAKE THAT HAPPEN!"  
"Are you so greedy that you can only make Elsword yours?!"  
"You! You don't know anything!"  
"I don't need to! I don't care! Just why do you want Elsword? What is Elsword to you?!"  
"IT'S A LONG STORY!"  
"Nothing's a long story, isn't that what you told me?"  
"Fine! Elsword, he, looked like someone who was important to me! That someone who was important left me, he left to search for a better dream. He left without saying a word… That day when he left I wanted to confess to him… but he! He REJECTED ME! He rejected me by leaving! When you came to me, saying that your lover is dead, I wanted to help you. I didn't want you to experience what I've gone through before… but when you brought his sprit to me, I resurrect him. When I resurrected him, he didn't lose his memories. He lost his memories when I went back in time to change the words I've said to you, and erase his memories of you while resurrecting him! I WANT HIM TO REMEMBER ME! When I first saw his face, I am sure it is him, Elsword is the one who left and rejected me! NOW I WANT YOU TO GIVE HIM BACK!"  
"Going back in time, erase someone's memories, resurrect, unlimited binding circle… it's not healing magic, it's illegal magic!"  
"Hehehe… smart one, now you've figure it out, you will forget everything that just happened!"  
"WAIT! Wouldn't it be easier if you just erase my memories instead of his?"  
"That wouldn't work! You hold to many feelings for him plus you are not dead! ENOUGH! When the time unfreezes you will forget everything that I've told you, you will forget it except…"

Alexia gave me a death stare and active a kind of magic… she was chanting a spell, I've read about this! She is creating a false memory, a false memory to inject in Elsword. My heart skipped a beat, if the magic is stable and injects into him successfully then, Elsword would never remember me!  
"ALEXIA, I understand your pain but you can't do this! If you were to do this he will never remember me… If you were to do this I will try every moment of my life to make him remember ME!"  
She ignored every word I've said… with a wave of her hands the 'false memories' are within Elsword, a drop of tear fell from my eyes… _I have to try everything I've got… _

I was standing infront of Alexia with a wooden sword in my hand, Alexia looked at me with her torn cloth and her injured ankle. Elsword stared at me in dismay, I didn't know what had happened, the only thing I remembered is Alexia using some spell, it's still blurry…  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ALEXIA?!" Elsword yelled.  
"I… I… I didn't do anything," I replied.  
"I knew it, I never should have trusted you!" he said.  
"Elsword it's not—"I tried to explain.  
"Whatever, I am not going with you to anyplace, BYE," he said walking away.

I dropped to my knees, what had happened? Before wasn't he about to kiss me? What had happened to the Elsword before? Am I not worth it? Is it truly impossible for me to make him remember me once more? The more I think about it the more disappointed I get, will I give up? Will I lose my reasons for retrieving him? Tears flooded my eyes, I didn't want to cry but it was too painful to hold it in… What should I do?

* * *

**I'll try to update soon!  
**

**R&R Please**

**Thanx XDDD**


	6. The Bright Side of EVERYTHING

**I apologize for not updating in such a long time, when I didn't update it doesn't mean that I've discontinued it, it's just means that I am currently busy DX... **

**Anyways, School is almost over so i can update more often now! YAY~~ **

**Tomorrow I might update another chapter... (just to make up the "long-term" no update)**

* * *

**Chapter VI: The Bright Side of Everything…**

I glared down, recalling all the moments that we spend together. His smile is my everything, just how hard is it to get something you want so badly? Why was he stolen from me? I've tried everything… I didn't understand the feelings flowing through me. Is this pain? Why won't it disappear? Was it all a lie? Will I ever be able to smile again? It feels like as if I lost my hope in living, as if everything I believed and trusted for so long was actually a lie. Everything that had lied before my eyes are just a dream, a really painful dream, even the happiness I've experienced is a lie. From the corner of my eyes I saw a long green piece of hair; the hair was long enough to weave a basket. I slowly raised my head, and what lies before me was an elf, not just any elf but the elf that was always supporting me. She was like a mother to me; I could tell everything to her even the pain I am going through now, she will listen to me and comfort me and when the timing was right she will give me advice… she looked at me as if she had just saw a ghost.

"Aisha?" she said in surprise.

I simply gave her a painful smile, from the look of her tender eyes; she leaned in and gave me a tight hug. "What have happened Aisha?" I tried to reply but the silent words that were about to leave my mouth turned into tears. "Aisha, why are you crying? And if what I am thinking is correct… where's Elsword?"

Just by the sound of his name, I felt like a sword had just pierced my heart. I didn't like this feeling I want everything in my mind just to disappear and burn to ashes.

"R… Rena," I sobbed. "I was… I was rejected… no matter what I do, no matter how much effort I put into it, I will always be rejected. I've tried so much I feel like if I try anymore I will melt to dust and simply disappear... I don't know what to do… I want to give up but something in my heart don't want to… what should I do?"  
"There'll always be a time where you feel like you've lost everything… but there'll also be a time where you will make up everything that you've lost… but before you make that up, you will feel like everything you do is just a burden. So until then you should stay optimistic, and look at the bright side of things…"

The sound of her voice gave me some hope, and the advice she had given me gave strength. Even if the world rejects me or even burn to nothing, as long as I have just a little hope, everything will be fine. Even if everything were to be tainted in darkness as long as there's a glitter of light, everything will be brightened up in no time. I am sure of it! A smile drew across my face. _Everything is going to be fine! _

"Aisha that's go back," Rena convinced. "Everyone's worried about you, Raven thought it was his fault that you died. But actually _you are alive! _And Eve… she actually shed some tears!"  
"Rena," I started. "I know that you are worried about me but I don't want to go back… I won't go back unless… unless Elsword is with us once again."  
"Elsword?" Rena questioned. "What had happened between you and him?"  
"N… nothing," I said sounding guilty.  
"You know I won't force you to say anything, but just keep in mind that when you are comfortable of telling me what had happened… I'll be happy to listen," Rena smiled. "Right now maybe you don't want to go back, but I can't let you stay here all along looking all dirty, and with injuries all over. So you might as well come with me."

I gave her a nod. Truthfully Rena was like the only light that's pure in my world, she's the only one who will try to understand everything that's happening and comfort the troubled ones. I admire her. Someday I want to be a light that's as pure as her, I want to be the light that can guide Elsword. I want him to admire me, I want him to feel secure when I'm with him, I want him to trust me, and… _to love me…_ It may be impossible for me at this rate but I know for sure that I'll make this wish of mine come true.

* * *

**Elsword's POV:  
**I looked down, trying to remember everything that had happened. For a particular reason everything was messed up, First of all, I tried to kiss Aisha just because I saw the past me. Then I hated her because she tried to injure Alexia. If I could remember the past between Aisha and me then maybe I can smear out everything that could never be answered. I turned around, finding Alexia resting right beside me, I stood up and started to wander around the forest. I walked deeper and deeper into the forest, and further and further away from Alexia. I finally come to a stop. A beautiful woman with long dark purple hair stood there with a book in her hands. I slowly hid behind the bark of the tree and watched the woman. In a blink of an eye the woman disappeared, but to appear right beside me.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" she asked.  
"N… no…" I replied.  
"! You are that boy!" she said in shock.  
"What boy?" I questioned.  
"Do you not remember?"  
"I am pretty sure that I can't."  
"Do you know who this girl is?" she took out a picture, and pointed at a girl with purple hair.  
"Isn't she Aisha?" I told her.  
"You are him."  
"Him? Who's him?"  
"The guy who the girl in the picture treasures most."  
"Aisha treasures me most?"  
"You treasure her most too."  
"I am still confused, I don't understand what you are saying, do you know what happened between me and Aisha?"  
"You can say that I do."  
"Can you tell me everything?"

**Aisha's POV:  
** Rena opened the door. I walked in, Raven came rushing to me. He stared at me in surprise. Rena walked in right behind me.  
"Guess who I find?" Rena said, with a smile.  
"How? She's alive?! How about Elsword?" he asked.  
"Well there was a bit of—"Rena tried to cover up for me.  
"He's doing fine." I cut her off, and walked deeper in to the wooden cabin.

When I got into the room that I used to sleep at, I found my long-lost diary. The last time I've written in that diary was about a year ago. I opened up the diary only to land on the page that I marked as 'that particular _day_'. It read:

* * *

_13 May 20XX_

_Dear diary,  
Today, for the first time, I've noticed that… I guess I've fallen for Elsword. Before today I could only think of him as a selfish, childish brat. But it wasn't until today that I finally noticed the other side of him that I am attracted to. He's doesn't only have a selfish side of him, he also have a cool and gentle side. I sort of umm… admire that side of Elsword. Whenever I am hurt he's always there for me, always finding ways to comfort me. I feel secure when he's by my side… maybe I am the only one that feels like this, therefore I can't let anyone know about this one-sided love of mine…_

Tears trickled down my face, the info was false. Actually Elsword also fell for me, if I had just confessed to Elsword then maybe things wouldn't turn out like this. I regret what I had done. Maybe it's time for me to face Elsword and tell him about everything. I should tell Elsword who Alexia really is and tell him what I am to him before he lost his memories. This way I bet he will believe me. I opened up the window and jump down landing on my knees. I ran into the woods once again, searching for Elsword.

* * *

**R&R Please C:**


End file.
